


Space Princes and Space (almost) Babies

by FelicityGS



Series: Space Princes of the Galaxy [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Illness, Jotun Loki, Pregnancy Scare, god these two dorks are so precious, he uses male pronouns because peter suggested it, it's not mpreg because loki is not actual male or female, yondu is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityGS/pseuds/FelicityGS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having sex with fertility gods is a really dumb idea. Peter <em>told him so</em>, even if he was trying to keep Loki from sleeping with Thor for different reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Princes and Space (almost) Babies

**Author's Note:**

> Last one for now darlings~ 
> 
> These are all short and sweet one offs, so if anyone wants to see one, drop me a prompt and if it works with how I've pictured the verse I'll write it.
> 
> these two precious babies are so wonderful ;u;

"Peter. _Peter._ " There's a shove in his side, and Peter scrunches his face up before he opens his eyes, already knowing he's going to find Loki hovering over him from the feel of his breath and just wanting to stave off whatever shitfest he's about to get dragged into for a little longer. They're a week into deep space, there's nothing for _ages_ , it really is just a matter of time before _one_ of them does something to piss off the rest of the crew.

(He'd be relieved it's Loki except half the time he takes the fall for Loki because Yondu seems fonder of him, favourite, whatever. Peter's kind of weirdly protective, he's like a kid brother. Or something.)

" _Star Lord_ ," Loki hisses, and okay, _what_ , Loki sounds pretty freaked out and never calls him Star Lord unless he wants something or they're about to get in a fight with some other assholes.

He opens his eyes, and yeah, Loki's right there, leaned over him, but it's a very different sort of fear on his face--his skin is a sickly blue colour Peter's never seen before, red eyes wide and breath a hitching rapid thing. His hair is also a mess, which means super red alert.

"Oh god, did we get captured by Kree? Is Yondu dead?" are the first words out of Peter's mouth.

"What, no, I _wish_." He frowns at Peter, and okay, Loki would probably be pretty happy if Yondu died because he'd get to skip out that much sooner without worrying the old coot would chase him down. It at least breaks him out of his panic attack, so Peter gives himself a mental high five.

"Then it can't be that bad."

"It's _worse_ ," Loki says, slumping down on top of Peter's chest. He mumbles against him, just like he does for all the most awkward shit that comes up between them.

Peter hopes he just misheard.

"You're joking, right? I swear you just said your pregnant."

"I _think_ I'm pregnant. _Think_." A pause. "Audumbla help me, I'm pregnant I'm going to turn into a whale and have some _stupid_ bastard child of some stupid tool of a prince and it's going to be _horrible_ and I don't know what to _do_ \--"

Peter stares at the ceiling above his head, pats Loki's hair, and wishes they _were_ captured by the Kree.

***

Here's the thing--it never at all crosses Peter's mind that he should leave Loki to take care of this by himself. Even though Loki was the one who went off to sleep with Thor-- _known fertility god, hello_ \--and even though it really isn't his problem, Loki's--

Well, Loki.

That's really all there is to it.

"You could ask Andara for a pregnancy test, I bet she--"

" _No,_ do you _want_ Yondu to find out, he'll kill _me_."

"Well what do _you_ want to do? We're in the middle of deep space, if you didn't notice!"

Loki scowls, crossing his arms and looking away, shoulders hunching.

"Hey, okay, okay, look, I'm sorry--" Peter reaches over, rubbing the outsides of Loki's arms, knowing that touching usually helps calm him down even if Loki doesn't like to admit it. "I just woke up to this, it's a lot to take in. We'll figure something out. I mean you only think you are, and we're due a port in three weeks, that won't make a difference will it?"

Loki looks at Peter like he knows nothing, which might be true, because Peter really _doesn't_ know anything about Jotun pregnancies. But he also sighs and uncoils a little, leaning back against Peter, so maybe Peter has a tiny bit of a point.

"Do you even _want_ a baby?"

Loki punches him in the ribs. That at least answers _that_.

***

"What the _hell_ was that?" Peter hisses, yanking Loki out into the hallway where the entire ship _can't_ stare at him.

Loki shoves him off, baring his all too sharp frost giant teeth in the process. Peter vaguely wonders who the hell would let a frost giant anywhere near their parts, but then Loki bursts into sobs and Peter's left trying to figure out what the _hell_ just happened.

"I'm going to be sick," Loki announces, then proceeds to vomit all over Peter's boots. Peter closes his eyes, tries not to breathe through his nose, and counts to ten.

Then Yondu shows up.

"What was that?" He's watching them both utterly suspiciously, eyes narrowed and hands on hips. "Do I need to remind you that--"

" _No,_ " Loki hisses, still wiping his mouth, spinning on Yondu with teeth bared and ice forming along his arms. Peter grabs him on instinct--he's _never_ seen Loki get this aggressive with _anyone_ , not even in the heat of a fight.

"Everything's cool," Peter says quickly. Neither Yondu nor Loki are looking at him. "Everything's. _Fine._ "

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that you're acting like a frost giant runt that got themself knocked up," Yondu says.

Peter freezes, but hey, Yondu still isn't looking at him. Loki, meanwhile, nearly jumps out of Peter's grip to attack him. Peter grabs him on instinct, yanking him backwards and holding him against his chest even as Loki hisses and spits and _does nothing to disprove Yandu wrong_ , Jesus fucking _Christ_ , this is going so _badly_ \--

"He's sick!" Peter says. "Uh. Weird thing. Got it on Vanaheim, he's been like this all week, look, you know how frost giants get when they're shark weeking and sick, right? I mean look at my boots, he just puked all over them. Like a cat." Loki elbows him and Peter winces, forcing his grin to stay in place as Yandu looks at him. "You're just in his space."

He _really_ doesn't like the considering look Yandu is giving him.

"Call me a runt again and I'll tear your throat out while you _sleep_ ," Loki spits. Peter gives him a good shake because _not helping_. Loki goes silent, fuming.

"If you're pregnant, I'm dropping you at the first port we find."

" _Good_."

"He's not! He's totally not. Just sick. Loki, _shut up_."

Yondu studies them both for a few long moments before going back into the mess hall, thank _God_.

"What the _fuck_ ," Peter says. "Now he _knows_ you're knocked up."

"Maybe," Loki says, but he's already relaxed against Peter now that there's no one else around and Peter's arms are starting to hurt since he's really the only thing holding Loki up. "I think I'm going to be sick again."

***

Peter counts every day like a prayer, tries not to act anymore awkward around Yondu than he has been because of Loki, and tries to deal with the fact Loki is dehydrated because he's vomiting a few times a day--usually right around weird emotional outbursts that Peter has determined are set off just by the world _existing_.

Two days off port he wakes up freezing his balls off to find that Loki's _sweating ice_. There's a fine layer over _everything_ , including _Peter_. When he shoves Loki, Loki doesn't even _stir_.

"Uh. Loki?" Peter prods him some, then when that has no results, risks a hand to tickle him.

Loki makes the most pitiful grunt Peter has _ever_ heard, then rolls over with a shudder and goes still again.

***

"Yondu!" Peter skids to a halt, grabbing the zatoan by the arm. "Look, okay, so Loki _might_ be pregnant, okay, yeah, we'll come clean, he slept with someone while we were on Vanaheim and it kept him out of trouble, but it's totally my fault, look, he's not getting up this morning and I think he's _actually_ sick and not pregnant sick so if you could like, not boot us off ship and help that would be _great_ , I know you don't like Loki that much cause he's a total dick, but we all are and he's like family or something sappy like that, you know, so--"

"Slow down, boy. What do you mean he's not waking up?"

So Peter tells him the whole sorry thing, from when Loki woke him up to now, though he makes sure to leave out the details of _who_ Loki slept with just in case Loki _is_ pregnant. He doesn't doubt Yondu would use that, and personally Peter would prefer to stay as far away from Thor for as long as possible because douchebag who maybe knocked up his best friend-partner in crime- _person_.

Yondu starts _laughing_ at him somewhere in there.

"You _idiots_. He's _sick_." Yondu shakes his head with another chuckle. "He's sleeping it off. No wonder he's been piss poor crabby all week."

Peter stares.

"But you said that he was acting like a--"

"Should've seen your faces. Loki's a Jotun, he ain't getting knocked up less he's in heat, and he hasn't even started those yet. Figured he just had a hair up his ass."

Peter decides he's not mentioning that actually, Loki has, because that would be awkward.

"Oh." He tries to think of what else to say, decides there isn't anything. "So he just needs to sleep?"

"Jotun don't take much but a little time to right themselves. Admirable trait, the rest of the galaxy could learn something from them."

***

Loki sleeps a week, entirely missing being docked, but he's also bright eyed and mostly healthy when he wakes up. Peter's just glad there's not ice all over everything anymore, even if everything's damp now. Peter fills him in on what happened while he was out.

"You told Yondu?!" Loki screeches, lunging for Peter's throat. They go down together, roll around a bit until Peter manages to get Loki pinned under him.

"I didn't know what else to do! You wouldn't wake up! Besides, you aren't pregnant! That's the victory here, no space whale Loki carrying around the bastard son of Thor the douchebag!"

Loki pauses, eyes narrowing.

"You're _jealous_ I slept with Thor."

"What? _No._ Why the hell would I be jealous? I just didn't want you to be pregnant!"

"Oh." They stare at each other for a few moments. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Peter huffs, then leans back. "I'm glad you aren't dying."

"Me too. Now get off me."

Peter leans back, watching Loki sit up.

"I wouldn't have let Yondu throw you off, you know."

Loki glances at him, genuine surprise in his eyes.

"If you were. I mean. Who else is gonna keep the room cold?"

Loki chuckles, punching him in the arm, but then he leans against Peter, just a little, and Peter knows everything is going to be alright for another week.


End file.
